Ultraman Gimmick
1= |-| 2= Ultraman Gimmick is an Ultra who has (too) many gimmicks. Rumour has it that he has over millions of forms and trillions of permutations. History Ultraman Gimmick(series) Long ago, he was democratically elected to be the tenth Gimmick Lord of M7G. His people, the Gimikals, overthrew him in revolt and wanted to use their power of gimmicks to take over the universe. The Gimmick Lord went to Earth to find someone worthy of using his power, transforming them into Ultraman Gimmick, to protect the Earth from the incoming Gimikal invaders. Arc 1: The Usurped Lord Gin had to face off General Generik's lackeys and mooks, who were in possesion of most of his Gimmick Cards. Realising the dangers of going out in the open to fight them, he loaned the Gimmick Belt V10 to the members of TOYS and Captain Taicho while he hid in the GiMMICK base. He later reappered and battled General Generik himself with the assistance of Gimmick Ultraman. Arc 2: The Shining Evil The Shiny Lord's quest to wipe out all Zeno on Earth, including non-human Earth life, has started. Gin was still on the planet at the time and has to don the Gimmick Belt V10 once more to fight for the survival of not only himself, but the entire universe and possibly even more. Arc 3: The Organisation When the evil organisation Shyokka stole the Gimmick Belt V10 and Gimmick Cards, Gin must once again fight as Ultraman Gimmick to prevent the organisation from abusing the power of gimmicks, like his own people did. (Super) Hero Taisen! Kamen Rider Stock and Common Rider VS "Kamen Rider" Gimmick! (feat. Hitotsu Sentai Iroranger) Shocker made an Interdimentional Crossing Mashin, which caused his world and the world of the Kamen Riders, Super Sentai and SPAM to merge, forming an alliance with Shyokka and the Seijin Seijin. Gin must become "Kamen Rider" Gimmick to save the worlds along with his new comrades. Ultra Hero Taisen Spinoff He appears as one of the main characters of the story. His Time Gimmick Card, among others, goes missing, and for some reason the time of the entire universe is stopped. Personality Gin displays the qualities fit for a ruler such as leadership, intelligence, humbleness and great teamwork skills (sometimes...). He is also apparently confident in his fighting skills, as he frequently and deliberately shows his enemy which card he's about to use and announcing when he's going to do a finisher. Those are stupid things to do but it works for him. Gin's hobby is photography. Transformation Sequence His human form or host first presses a button the Gimmick Belt V10, which emits a deep, bass voice saying "START UP", followed by continuous annoying music and sounds which nobody cares about. He then removes the Ultraman Gimmick card from his caed holder and slides the barcode onto the barcode reader side of the Gimikalizer, which makes it say "GIMMICK!" really loudly, followed even more continuous annoying music and sounds which nobody cares about and causes a virtual copy of the card to appear on the touch screen. AND THEN he shouts the word "HENSHIN!" and touches the touch screen, actually starting the transformation. The Gimmick Belt in its deep voice says the words "Ultraman Gi-Gi-Gi-Gimmick!" and after that, the Gimikalizer says in its lighter voice "DAI! HEN! SHINNN~!" with even more continuous annoying music and sounds which nobody cares about while the Ultra Armour forms around the poor human host/form that has to bear with all this. They must then put the Ultraman Gimmick Card into the Gimmick Belt V10 once more, which makes the belt say "HENSHIN COMPLETE!" To detransform, the human host/form only needs to remove the card and press a single button on the Gimmick Belt V10. Notable Forms - DX= D'X' An upgraded form that uses the DX DXer in battle, but can only use 2 Gimmick Cards at a time. He first scans the Ultraman Gimmick DX Form card in the Gimikal Saber and presses the OVERDRIVE trigger, which causes it to say "DELUXE" very loudly and then scans the card in the Gimikalizer which emits the word "FORM" in a noisy manner and annoying music starts to play from both devices. He finally puts the card in the Gimmick Belt V10, and the belt says "COMPLETE!". His appearance finally starts changing and the DX DXer seems to appear from nowhere. More annoying sounds continue. DX Form's name is short for D''ELUX'E Form. - Host-Specific Forms= '''Host-Specific Forms' With each of his hosts, he gains an additional, upgraded form that is specific to the host and is accessed via their own gimmick devices. - Warrior Form= Warrior Form A form unique to Senshi Hikari, it is accssed through the use of the Gimmick Switch and Gimmick Switch Belt. With this upgraded form, Ultraman Gimmick gains the Warrior's Armour coupled with the Warrior's Shield and Sword. - Unlock Form= Unlock Form A form unique to Ai Yasashi, it is accssed through the use of the Gimmick Lock and Gimmick Lock Breaker. With this upgraded form, Ultrawoman Gimmick gains a big boost to general fighting prowess. - Combo Form= Combo Form A form unique to Tamashi Kibou, it is accssed through the use of the Gimmick Coin and Gimmick Coin Slot. With this upgraded form, Ultraman Gimmick is capable of using 3 gimmick coins to make combo forms to increase versatility in combat. The standard is the Shark-Crab-Squid Combo Form. Some Combos *Shark-Crab-Squid *Archeopteryx-Stegosaurus-Velociraptor *Pterodactyl-Argentinosaurus-Spinosaurus *Tyranno-Mammoth-Dodo *Smilodon-Mastodon-Megatherium *Tank-Warship-Fighter *Paper-Pencil-Eraser *Homework-Assignment-Report *Urutora-Raida-Sentai - Peacekeeper Form= Peacekeeper Form A form unique to Captain Taicho, it is accssed through the use of the Gimmick Flashdrive and Gimmick Flashdriver. With this upgraded form, Ultraman Gimmick gains the powerful Rekt-ifier in addition to the Gimikal Saber to aid in combat. He is also able to Double Up by using 2 flashdrives at once, creating combinations such as Ocean-Darkness and Mountain-Avalanche and even the extremely odd and impractical Cyclone-Yolker to gain the upper hand in most situations. }} - Unity Form= Unity Form The unity of the Courageous, Warrior, Unlock, Spirit and Sentinel Forms. It is more powerful than all of them combined and can freely use their unique abilities and gimmicks, but is still only slightly more powerful than Ultraman Generik. - Ultraman Generik= Ultraman Generik He is able to use this form by scanning the Ultraman Generik card instead of his own and performing the regular transformation sequence. It is more powerful than his base form and DX form, but features no gimmicks and is slightly less powerful than Unity Form. - EX= '''E'X''' An upgrade of DX Form that uses the EX DX EXer in battle, but cannot use Gimmick Cards. He must first transform into DX Form and then insert the EX Form Gimmick Card into the DX DXer which causes it to say the word "EXTREME!" extremely loudly while playing really bad and annoying music. He then removes the card and scans it in the Gimikalizer, causing it to say "FORM!" very loudly and play more annoying music and sounds. Gimmick must then touch the card's icon on the Gimikalizer's touch screen, which causes it to say the word "UPGRADE!". He finally puts the card into the Gimmick Belt V10 which says "COMPLETE!" very loudly and finally starts to change. The EX DX EXer appears out of nowhere. EX Form's name is short for EX''TREME Form. It is more powerful than any of his previous forms including Unity Form. - Ultraman Gimmick Ultraman= '''Ultraman Gimmick Ultraman By scanning Gimmick Ultraman's Gimmick Card in the Gimmick Belt V10 and Gimikalizer after transforming into Ultraman Gimmick, he powers up and is able to use all of Gimmick Ultraman's gimmicks as well. - Shining Lord= Shining Lord Called a "Gift from the Shiny Lord", it allows him to assume a very powerful form but causes his body and mind to be partially controlled by the Shiny Lord himself, thus making him do evil things. He enters this mode by performing the usual transformation sequence with the Shining Lord card instead. It is very shiny. - Zeno Revenger= Zeno Revenger A form born from the hate and sadness of all of the Shiny Lord's victims. It is very powerful but Gimmick has no control over himself, leading him to destroy anyone and anything in his way to kill the Shiny Lord. He calls it "the true darkness". - Ultra Warrior Spirit= Ultra Warrior Spirit Ultraman Gimmick unlocks this form after overcoming new challenges without the power of gimmicks, the very things that his people wanted to use to take over the Earth and the universe. It is his most powerful form other than the Limited Edition, Gimmick Ultimate and Finally the Final forms. Ironically, it is accessed by performing the regular transformation sequence using the Ultra Warrior Spirit card instead. In this form, he truly is an Ultraman, complete with a real colour timer and an Ultra Beam. - Limited Edition= Limited Edition Ultraman Gimmick simply inserts the Limited Edition card into the Gimmick Belt V10 while already transformed into either of the other forms and changes to an all gold version of himself. It is extremely powerful and can be considered his final form '''''which he apparently "pulled out from his ***". - Gimmick Ultimate= Gimmick Ultimate It is Ultraman Gimmick's extra final form. He gains access to this form by putting on the Ultimizer and combining all of his previous forms. - Finally the Final Form= Finally the Final Form As its name suggests, it is his FINAL final form. It is simply an upgrade of Gimmick Ultimate in which he integrates his true Light of Ultra. - Shocker= Shocker This form was gained when Gin had to use a Gimmick Belt S from Shyokka when the organisation stole his own belt. It's not very powerful. Through this modification, Gin can turn the main body of the Gimmick Belt S either clockwise or counter-clockwise and charge his hand or leg to perform powerful physical attacks such as Gimmick Punch, Gimmick Roundhouse Kick, Gimmick Chop, Gimmick Flying Kick, etc. He later makes a Gimmick Card for this form. }} Equipment *Gimikal Saber: An energy sword with card slots and barcode readers on the edges that can use the power of gimmicks. It can be converted into other weapons by attaching different parts onto both ends of the saber. **Gimmick Trigger: A blue trigger on the sword's handle that activates whatever cards that are slotted into it, one card at a time. **OVERDRIVE Trigger: Another trigger on the handle that activates all the cards slotted in. It is used far less than the normal trigger due to the risk of excessive power. *Gimmick Belt V10: A belt which he uses to transform. It also says 'HIIII~~SAAAAAA~~~~~~~~TSU!" after a finishing attack is landed successfully and the announcement only ends after the enemy falls over and explodes. *Gimikalizer: A device which he uses to accsess most of his gimmicks. Can be used to Henshin (transform), Ultra Change (use an Ultra or Dark Ultra's power), MonsChange (Similar to Ultra Change but for Kaiju and Seijin), and various other functions that give him more forms and utilities. *Gimmick Card Holder: A storage device on the side of his belt that stores all his cards...somehow... *Gimmick Cards: Cards with barcodes on the sides that allow him to assume many forms and use other gadgets/weapons in combat. He is able to do almost anything that other Ultras and heroes can perform using these gimmicks. They are stored in the Gimmick Card Holder on the side of his belt. *Power Amp Trigger: One of his gimmicks via the Gimmick Cards, it conjures a trigger of sorts that connects to the Gimmick Belt V10. When the trigger is pushed, his fighting abilities are amplified. Can be repeated infinitely with the risk being a reduced time limit. *DX DXer: A multipurpose weapon and power-up item that allows him to use the power of DX Form. It takes the form of a ridiculous looking dual sided polearm that can fire beams. **DX DXer Twin Swords: The DX DXer can split into 2 energy swords. ***DX DXer Greatsword: The DX DXer Twin Swords can combine into a single sword. *Timer: A round timer on his chest. Unlike other colour timers, it actually displays the remaining time he has left. *Host-specific gimmicks: Each of his human hosts has specific gimmmicks associated with them such as switches, rings, locks, etc. **Gimmick Ring: Yuuki Hikari's gimmick. It allows Ultraman Gimmick to assume Courageous Form. ***Gimmick Ring Box: A box to store and activate the Gimmick Ring. **Gimmick Switch: Senshi Hikari's gimmick. It allows Ultraman Gimmick to assume Warrior Form. ***Gimmick Switch Drive: An attachment to the Gimmick Belt V10, used to activate Warrior Form **Gimmick Lock: Ai Yasashi's gimmick. It allows Ultrawoman Gimmick to assume Unlock Form. ***Gimmick Lockbreaker: A device used to assume Unlock Form along with the Gimmick Lock. **Gimmick Coins: Tamashi Kibou's gimmick. It allows Ultraman Gimmick to assume Combo form and its combinations. ***Gimmick Coin Slot: A device used to store and activate the Gimmick Coins. **Gimmick Flashdrives: Captain Taicho's gimmick. It allows Ultraman Gimmick to assume Peacekeeper Form and its combinations. ***Gimmick Flashdriver: A device used to activate the Gimmick Flashdrivers. *EX DX EXer: A ridiculous-looking-sword-spear-axe-hammer-gun-thing. *Ultimizer: A device used to activate the Gimmick Ultimate form. It can only be fit onto the Gimmick Belt V10 once it has the Power Amp Trigger, Gimmick Ring Box, Gimmick Switch Drive, Gimmick Lockbreaker, Gimmick Coin Slot and Gimmick Flashdriver are already attached to the belt. *Gimmick Belt S: A belt made by Shyokka that allows him to assume Shocker form. He discarded this belt after getting back his own Gimmick Belt V10. Category:Fan Ultras Category:UltraGrenburr12678 Category:Parodies Category:Ultraman Gimmick Series